


I loved you.

by schlattschops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awesamdude’s prison, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, i dont know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: George visits Dream in Prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I loved you.

George breath shook as he walk to the tall prison that held his...well. His Boyfriend. He guessed, I mean to not like like Dream told everyone that he and Sapnap didn’t matter the only thing that mattered were the stupid discs. I didn’t hurt him, though...thats what he told Karl, Quacktiy, and Sapnap. But he couldn’t fool himself.

George was hurt and full of rage. It not like he was a cry baby. But he lost everything to Dream, everyone did.  
  
Awesamdude stood in front of the neither blocks that stood tall in front of George. George gulped from the nervous, he hasn’t seen Dream since he dethroned him.

Awesamdue did all the things and safety thing that he need to do in order to meet the prisoner safety. They both walk into a room with A lava door in front of it.  
  


“Stand there. It may take a bit.” Awesamdude said in all seriousness. George nodded. This was serious. Dream is a manipulative, and a selfish person.

The lava fell down revealing the man in the orange suit and mask. Dream didn’t look up from his desk writing rapidly fast. The playform under George moved slowly startling George, Lava circled the box that Dream was in making in **IMPOSSIBLE** to escape.

“Tommy i didn’t th-...” Dream said standing up closing the book in his hand, but he stood frozen as he watching George’s normal face tear up.  
  


“How could you.” George said with tears falling out of his face quickly. George couldn’t process it all, after NIGHTS and NIGHTS of think it over.  
  


“I LOVED YOU DREAM. BUT YOU RUINED THAT.” George yelled and Dream back out into the box’s obsidian walls. Dream was overwhelmed with emotion. Half of them weren’t good at all and the over half is just happy George came.  
  


“YOU BLEW UP THE COMMUNITY HOUSE!? THE PLACE YOU ME AND SAPNAP CALLED HOME.” George sobbed getting louder as George stood there quietly taking his punishment.

“JUST TO BLOW UP AND NATION AND MANIPULATE TOMMY!?” George yelled ripping the smiling mask off of the Mans face.  
  


“You caused so many people pain.” George said wiping his tears way seeing the face of the enemy below him. Dream was just looking at him. No tears, No sign of remorse. It angered him.  
  
“DREAM. YOU LITERALLY CAUSE TOMMY INTO SUICIDED YOU PUT TUBBO IS DEPRESSION YOU MADE PHILZA KILL HIS OWN SON!?” George yell again and Dreams eyes widened and quickly looked down.

“Maybe. We shouldn’t... We shouldn’t be... We shouldn’t be together. Dream.” George said seriously. Dream eyes widened at that sentence that George pulled out. But George was completely serious.

“Wait George please stay, i am sorry i am so sorry please stay George..” Dream said rapidly saying words but George didn’t care. He was done with everything.  
  


“No Dream. You said it yourself. The discs matter more then anything. Remember? Manipulating Tommy was more important right?” George said with a glance at Dream. Dream stuttered over his word.

“Awesamdude. Let me back.” George said the camera in the room and a potion of harming splash. And George respawned near Awesmdude.

**”Never again.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was my first story on here :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
